1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning device and more particularly to a positioning device for use with a large variety of objects which need to be supported and rotated to an adjustable, fixed position and may be affixed directly to the object to be supported or may be used in conjunction with a bracket to provide a fastening device from which a variety of items may be suspended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need both temporarily and permanently to suspend and position various items is well known. One of the most classic examples is a trouble lamp, sometimes called a drop light, which needs to be temporarily suspended with virtually every usage. The Bottiglieri Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,751 addressed this problem. However, among other differences, Bottiglieri provided an improvment specific to a trouble light and the design of Bottiglieri uses the trouble light itself as part of the positioning equipment while this invention may be used in an endless variety of applications by merely affixing the device to the item. The invention includes a bracket as an additional feature of the invention and which makes the invention particularly desirable for hanging objects, such as a plant, which needs to be turned periodically to provide proper sun light. The positioning device can thus be secured either directly to the item to be positioned or can be affixed to a bracket so that the item is then attached to the positioning device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning device which can be mounted on a wide variety of items for many different applications.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning device, including a bracket, on which the positioning device may be mounted to provide a fastening means which can be positioned to suspend a variety of items.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning device which is economical to construct.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning device which is durable.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning which can easily be mounted on an item or mounted on a bracket which also is easily installed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description there of proceeds.